Communication systems typically include smaller systems that operate according to different protocols. Accordingly, communicating media streams from one system to another system may involve converting the streams between different protocols. Known techniques for converting media streams, however, may not be effective in converting between some protocols. Consequently, known techniques for converting media streams may be unsatisfactory in certain situations.